Imprisoned in a nigthmare
by Sayaneko-chan
Summary: Miura Haru, always wanted to be a writer, fulfilled his dream of vongola tenth girlfriend, but her best friend makes these two are separated while haru's father, made a mistake in getting into a mess with a russian mafia , which leads to acesinen haru's parents and kidnap her to get her in the business of trafficking, while Tsuna thinks she is dead, what will happen to these two?


**Imprisoned in a nightmare**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Not mine, this magnificent work belongs to Akira Amano-sama**

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning of the nightmare**

* * *

**First of all, sorry if the writing is not understood very well, as it is the first time I make a fic in English, so forgive me if I do not quite understand the ideas, plus some parts by google translate them, and Units ., know that like any translator is less bad deck, without further ado here is the story**

* * *

_**A by the way if you can play this song like "Elfein lied ost - Lilium"**_

* * *

Haru Miura a beautiful girl, auburn hair, eyes the same color, about 19 years, is a very dreamy girl, always wanted to be a great writer, love letters since I was very small, and you are deeply in love Tsuna Sawada, he's her crush from high school, she knew that he was in love with her "best friend", Kyoko Sasagawa, but that did not give reason to surrender, however kept insisting until finally their efforts bore fruit, Tsuna was gradually falling in love with Haru, until one day, he will declare it and from that moment they got engaged.

Everyone was happy for the new couple, except some orange dangerous, because over time, it was falling from the tenth vongola boss, but realized too late, and envy and jealousy, were consuming little by little, with each passing day, more hated her supposed best friend, could not bear what she had once belonged, and one day to see her with her lover kissing and declaring their love, I hate more, which caused that all those regrets that were growing in his being, will control, so I made a plan to separate

_**Happiness does not last ...**_

Also that was not all, what the poor miura going to have to deal with, since apparently, his father, was in a very serious economic situation, by despair, had to turn to the mafia, to lend him some amount of money to cover expenses and taxes of your home, but being that, seal a contract that would take him and his family to destruction, something which no Haru's father had told her family.

_**Do not lock yourself in a fantasy world, because this is unreal, facing what lies ahead...**_

It had been a while since virtually declare kyoko haru war, and his father has been receiving threats from the mafia family who lent the money, the contract was, that at the time of receiving the money, had 7 days to at least give interest, and after a month give half the money, but if this is not met in the early days, was to receive threats and could not go to the police, and that his wife and daughter were to be responsible for the failure of it, Mr. Miura accept, but never imagined that the interest would be so expensive, did not have the resources that they are asking, and these people and was losing patience, and threats were ends leading others

_**Life is a game, and one must be the winner...**_

Meanwhile, Haru was walking to the park, because hai kyoko was meeting who had called in the morning to gather in the park in the afternoon to go shopping, which excited to haru, since had felt lately that his friend was avoiding her and was acting strange, while in the park were tsuna and kyoko, kyoko since told him he needed to say something very important

Tsuna: Kyoko-chan, that's what you need to talk to me

-Kyoko: Tsu-kun, I know that when you will confess me, I will reject, and that was the biggest mistake I could have made, because as time, I've fallen for you, and I know that although have to haru, keep in your heart your little feelings towards me (he said, moving closer to him, and with one hand touching his chest)

Tsuna: I kyoko-chan ...

But he could not finish the sentence because kyoko stepped forward and kissed him, just then, haru get to the park and see this ugly scene, which his body refused to move and to continue watching that kiss, while tsunamis, I was in shock and did not know what to do, because he realized that what he said was true kyoko, he still loved her but he loves haru, which hiso that thought they finally separated from her, he would say something but she was ahead and answered ...

_**Happiness is as fragile as glass and therefore mortals sometimes do not know how to care and we drop...**_

-Kyoko: Haru-chan!

Tsuna to hear that name, quickly turned back to see his beloved, there a few meters of them stop hurting and crying silently

Tsuna: haru, my love this was ...

Haru: SHUT TSUNA!, I again direct the word rather never bring me back, you're a fucking bastard, you just wanted to use me to forget about it, just wanted to erase your feelings towards her, with my body and my love, I hate you (said this, she was running as fast as he could aimlessly, not mind other people to look at her mourn, all he wanted was to disappear for a while)

- Tsuna: WAIT, HARU (went straight to her to reach her, completely forgetting kyoko)

In the park just now lay kyoko, Sinic and maintaining a proud smile on his face, showing that he had won, and that was not going to forgive haru his beloved and she would use that time to console and to win the affections of the young vongola. Haru Meanwhile ran and ran, until someone caught her wrist, and shot at him, to hug

Tsuna: haru, my love listen

Haru: hear what, you're a baka, that you loved that kiss you shared with MY BEST FRIEND (said, struggling to escape the embrace him, and had to escape)

Tsuna: Haru, dammit listen, I love you, it was a while ago that kyoko, I declare and then kiss me

Haru: (upon hearing the word "I love you", not take it anymore, and kneed him where it hurts men, producing, which he released her to her knees by the pain) do not come back say you love me, because if you do not answer Sawada Tsunayoshi, disgust me, do not want to see (and with that he ran)

Tsuna: haru, (went straight to her, but when I went to cross the street, cars passing avoided, resulting that haru was lost from sight, falling back to the ground, cursed) DAMMIT!

_**Love has two faces, one should never confuse infatuation with love...**_

The night fell in Namimori, it was raining, there was a girl who was very wet, and I could see that she has been crying, she just wanted to get home to take a bath and lie on your bed to think that what had happened today, it was just a nightmare, but when I get home it seemed odd to see that the lights were still paid, it is assumed that their parents should be at home, when I go, I call his parents, but received response, try turning on the lights, but it did not work, so he went to the kitchen and find a flashlight, when he found he went to the room to see the guns, but took a surprise to learn that these were severely damaged , and it was not because of the storm, if these were damaged by the way, was frightened, and began to back away, but he tripped over something and fell to the ground, when you look up may have caused the accident, was it was like a thick 2 figures but could not distinguish well that was in the dark, took the flashlight and went to the figures, to see that it was cry as much as he could, and was dropped beginning to mourn hysterically, these figures do not were more than the mutilated bodies of his parents, his mother had fingers cut off, and some broken, which was a sign that she was killed before she had been tortured, had a serious stab wound to the stomach and one in the jugular, it which the latter was wound which caused his death, and the body of his father, was the major expressed a real mayhem, her face was full of deep cuts, his left hand was dismembered, his right eye had been removed, was one stabbed in the chest, where her right lung, and had a broken leg, she could not believe what I was witnessing, her parents were dead and because of the fall she was stained by the blood of their parents, wet and bloody started running to leave home, but something collided with it, which again fell to the ground, when he looked up he could see two men with butcher knives, which were stained with blood, he could deduce that they were the murderers of his parents, scared I try to run but was stopped

-Man: Hey, girl do not run, quiet, we will not kill you, you are so beautiful to waste you well, you serve for anything else

Haru: damn, who they are, who did this, do not touch me

-Man: quiet, bitch, your dad got us for a loan, but not fulfilled on time, so we had to give him his due, so you can still serve as payment of your family

Haru: I go to prostitute, that is called white slavery that's illegal, is a waste (and spat the man)

-Man: bitch, (he hits haru), jajaj, quiet're a good merchandise, besides that we live jajajaj

Haru: let me go (and bit the man but before he escaped the other murder caught her and put a scarf on her face to fall unconscious)

-Male 1: that bastard is brave and strong, so I like (licking his lips)

-Male 2: Hey calm, we can not do anything without the permission of the head, come Let's go to the airport and our trip to Russia should be arriving (and said that the two men came up with haru to get lost in the cold, deserted and dark Namimori)

_**When one suffers a lot, one day life will give happiness and also there is also backwards everything in life is a balance, but everything takes time**_

_**Continued...**_

* * *

**Well mina-san, I hope you liked it, this is a story of how the kidnap women and sell them in the business of trafficking, of course is the protagonist haru and tsuna think she's dead because he will say corned also she was with her parents, but later found, and how it will meet and that will tsuna to save her? sayounara XD**

**Reviews?**


End file.
